Paisley
Paisley is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Paisley was placed on the red To Tang tribe at the start of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. The tribe of six got along very well. She and Isaiah shared a lot in common when getting to know each other and started to flirt with each other. Along with their tight pairing, Paisley made bonds with Chris, who talked about his experiences as an amputee, and the joksters of the tribe, Naya, AJ and Astrid. This unity and teamwork reflected well in the challenges, as they won the first three together. Paisley and Isaiah continued to isolate themself from the tribe, even making a Final Two deal. At the Day 11 immunity challenge, AJ was dehydrated and fainted during the middle of the challenge. The tribe was worried, prompting the challenge to stop. The medical team later concluded that it was better if AJ was evacuated to recover. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred and Paisley was switched to the blue Chan Loh tribe along with Isaiah and Naya along with original Chan Loh members J'Tia and Grainne and original Gondol members Courtney and India. The To Tang trio remained close together and needed J'Tia for the numbers. When Chan Loh lost immunity, the three told J'Tia they were voting for India. At tribal council, Paisley voted for India with her alliance but J'Tia stayed with Grainne and voted for Isaiah. This created a 3-3-1 tie between India and Naya, who the majority voted for. At the revote, the To Tang members voted for India but it was no use and Naya was voted out. After Isaiah hatched a plan to bring J'Tia to the To Tang alliance, she felt betrayed by her new allies and flipped to Isaiah and Paisley. When Chan Loh lost their second challenge in a row, the trio wanted to get rid of India. At tribal however, she made a big reveal of her Hidden Immunity Idol. Fearing they would be the target, Paisley and Isaiah switched at tribal council resulting in J'Tia's unanimous elimination. The relationship between Isaiah and Paisley continued to strengthen, although the rest of the tribe clearly were unimpressed. Luckily for them, the tribe won the next immunity challenge. On Day 20, the two tribes merged and Paisley was reunited with her original To Tang members Astrid and Chris. Paisley and Isaiah freaked out when they realised that the other To Tang members didn't remain aligned with each other and were unwilling to work together. Lost together on the new merged tribe, they relied on the first individual immunity for safety. Neither of the pair were successful and instead voted blind for Astrid at tribal council. However, the post switch Chan Loh majority alliance that Paisley and Isaiah tried so hard to avoid voted for Paisley and she was made the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways